The Joke Maker's Potion
by Limadunia
Summary: The Weasley twins are making a new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product, but they need someone whom they can test it first. Hermione occurs to be the best candidate for this noble role, but the situation soon became chaotic, as they recognize that everything is not what it seems! Eventually a Fred Hermione love story. All in the time of OotP.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I certainly don't make money by writing this!

Summary: A crazy love story with Forge and Gred Weasley, and Hermione I-am-too-good–to-be-fun Granger, and all those who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time! But don't worry, our beloved Weasley twins will ensure that we don't spend the night bored! I planned 3 chapters, but if you guys wish, I can make a longer series from this!

* * *

**Setting the plot!**

Everything was usual at 12. Grimmauld Place. You could meet with dark and dangerous objects in every other corner, the house-elf Kreacher was still unsophisticated and you could still feel the sinister shadow of Voldemort's return. The only curious thing in this dark place was at the second floor, from where strange noises of explosions could be heard, and sometimes different colours of smokes broke out from the cracks of someone's room.

Inside Fred and George Weasley were in a heated conversation and planning. One of the red headed boys was standing above a cauldron, which was full with some suspicious looking purple liquid. The other half of the duo was sitting on a bed in the corner, writing furiously something on a scroll of paper.

'Look at it Fred, how about it?

_"Are you suffering from constant boredom? Your friends are not cool enough? Or maybe you have problems at home, and your parents don't appreciate your delicate humour? WE HAVE A SOLUTION! The Joke Maker's Potion will make any person, whomever drink it, a funny constant entertainment! Make the classes more enjoyable by getting the teachers telling jokes every minute, force your enemies making fun of themselves, or drink it yourself and be the Jokester of your group! We guarantee that you won't spend your galleons bored!"_

'So Fred, are you listening? Do you think it will be good for advertisement?' –asked George

'Yes sure, but we still have to test it first! We can't sell it without being sure it works. But the problem is that I think we are too funny to test it on ourselves, don't you agree George?' –said Fred concerned.

'Hmm, I think you are right. We have to find a person, who is less hilarious than us. Of course it is not that difficult, no one is as awesome as we are! –said it George, like he was just stating that strawberries are red.

'We could make mum to drink it. She could use some fun!' –suggested hopefully Fred

'No way, I want to be alive after the effect of the potion is over, thanks. We have to ... '

But George couldn't finish his sentence, as they heard a large BOOM, and someone shouting like a furious Harpy!

'NO, NOOOO, HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL TO THOSE TWO IDIOTS TO NOT LEAVE THEIR STUPID PRODUCTS AROUND. THIS WHOLE JOKE SHOP MUST BE STOPPED' –Hermione's scream were getting closer with every word, and finally she knocked hard on the door.

The twins looked at each other, and two identitic grins appeared on their handsome faces.

'Are you thinking of what I am thinking Gred?' –asked Fred with an evil glint in his eyes.

'Forge, I think we have our new test subject!' –answered George

'OPEN, OPEN THE DOOR, I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE' – shrieked Hermione from the other side.

Fred and George dusted their clothes, than opened the door to welcome the girl as politely as they could. As they did it she run into the room with angry red face, and surprisingly with such a pink bushy hair, that even Tonks couldn't imitate it.

'Oh Hermione, what a delight to see you, please come in!'

'Delight? You dare to talk about delight? Look what you have done Fred! –said the girl angrily gesturing wildly at her hair. Fred was taken aback for a moment, and you could even see a hint of guilt in their eyes, but it was soon gone.

'Please, it was just an accident, we meant for Ron to eat the hair-colour-changer muffin. Really I don't understand how he didn't eat it with his appetite!' –said thoughtfully Fred. 'You don't have to worry, I think we have some antidote for this' – he added hurriedly, as he saw Hermione's face getting redder.

'Uhm, Fred, I think we have a little problem with that. Do you remember when Mum found the new products, and get us throw them out? I think the antidote was among them as well' –said George

'WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY HAIR BACK?' –at this Hermione jumped into Fred and started hitting him.

'Hey, hey calm down woman, it is not our fault, you should blame Mum, if she would be more supportive...' –started Fred, but the girl didn't wanted to hear them out.

She eventually stopped hitting him, and collapsed into the bed. She hid her face in her palms, and sobbed out 'But I can't remain like this. Everyone is making fun of me already, there must be really something that we can do about it.'

Fred sat down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulder reassuringly 'Oh really Hermione, no one is making fun of you, and the colour will eventually disappear in three days.'

'Really?' –looked up Hermione slightly relieved.

'Really. Now to cheer you up Hermione, why don't you drink some pumpkin juice, here you go' –with that he waved with his wand and a glass full with pumpkin juice appeared in the thin air. He niggled some more as he tried to pour some potion into it, then handed it over to the girl. 'Here you go'

Hermione took the glass and looked into it suspiciously. 'Why do I have the feeling you put something in it?'

'Hermione, you wounded me, we might be light headed, but we are not cruel! It is absolutely a harmless pumpkin juice! –she actually believed him this time, and drank the whole glass. After a few minutes she sighed and with a much happier spark in the eyes stood up to leave the room. 'So three days, right?' –she asked again.

'Yes, just don't wash your hair, because it will change the colour and you have to start waiting another three days again. You see, we assumed that whoever eats the muffin he will wash his hair continuously, believing it will make it turn back normal, but actually it would just make it worse ' –added George

'Oh, this is actually genius, you should start selling it' –replied enthusiastically Hermione. Than taking a few more minutes looking at her reflection in the window she added 'Hmm, I think pink really suits me' –and with that she left the room, a huge smile playing on her face.

'I think the potion is working Gred' –said amazed Fred.

'You know she will be worse than Mum, after she realizes what we had done! –murmured George under his nose.

* * *

So this is it. Please read it, like it, review it.


End file.
